1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electro-optical apparatus and a display module, and particularly, to an electro-optical apparatus and a display module that is apt to simplify the module assembly process.
2. Description of Related Art
Among various electro-optical apparatuses, the display is currently one of the most popular consumer electronics products. Along with increasing advance in display technology, the use of displays, especially the touch displays, improves the convenience of people's life. The image displayed on the touch displays can be directly touched by a user to perform various functions, thereby simplifying the user's operation.
In general, in assembly of a touch panel and a display module, an assembly fixture is required to position the touch panel and the display module, firstly, and then the touch panel is joined to the display module, as described below.
Firstly, a body of the assembly fixture and the display module are provided, with the display module disposed in the body of the assembly fixture. The body of the assembly fixture has a first recess such that the display module can be positioned in the body of the assembly fixture by engaging in the first recess. The first recess is sized to fit the display module.
Next, an upper cover of the assembly fixture is provided as a reference object for subsequent alignment. The upper cover of the assembly fixture is disposed in a second recess in the body of the assembly fixture, with an inner edge of the upper cover of the assembly fixture being coplanar with an edge of the display module.
Next, a touch panel is provided and the touch panel is aligned by abutting against the inner edge of the upper cover of the assembly fixture, such that the display module and the touch panel can be closely contacted and attached. As a result, the display panel and the touch panel are assembled into a touch display. Finally, the body and the upper cover of the assembly fixture are removed to achieve the touch display.
From the above description, it can be seen that the extra assembly fixture, for example, the body and the upper cover as disclosed herein, is required in order for the touch panel and the display module to be successfully aligned and closely contacted. In addition, a complicated assembly process including at least the assembly process as described above, is required in order for the touch panel and display module to be aligned and closely contacted. More specifically, the size of the assembly fixture must change with the size of the touch display and, therefore, each type of touch display with a particular size must be assembled using a dedicated assembly fixture. In other words, if the size of the assembly fixture and the size of the touch panel are not matched, the display module and the touch panel may not be aligned or closely contacted, which would increase complexity of the assembly process. Therefore, a way of joining the touch panel and the display module that can overcome at least one of the above-identified shortcomings is needed.